1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gooseneck hitching system and more particularly wherein the gooseneck hitching system is remotely controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many trailers are coupled or hitched to a vehicle. In some cases, the vehicle has a hitch ball mounted on the rear end of a longitudinally extending hitch bar and the trailer has a ball receiver socket mounted on the forward end of the trailer tongue. The trailer is hitched to the vehicle by placing the ball receiving socket onto the hitch ball and locking the same thereon.
In other cases, the trailer has a gooseneck hitch structure at the forward end thereof with the gooseneck hitch structure having a vertically disposed post which has a hitch ball receiving pocket or socket formed in the lower end thereof. The hitch ball receiving pocket or socket is moved downwardly onto a hitch ball which extends upwardly from the bed of a truck. When the post has been lowered onto the hitch ball, it is necessary for a person to reach or crawl into the bed of the truck to pivotally move a locking plate into engagement with the hitch ball and lock the same. Such a task is difficult, if not impossible, for an elderly person or a physically impaired person. Further, in most gooseneck hitches, it is necessary to reach into the bed of the truck or crawl thereinto to secure the safety chains which extend between the gooseneck post and the bed of the truck. This task is also difficult, if not impossible, for an elderly person or a physically impaired person. Additionally, the safety chains may become disconnected.